Rosalie's Second Chance
by Shrouded Darkness
Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen has made another discovery that will change all the Cullens lives forever. Now, Rosalie gets to have a second chance in her very long lifetime to be human again. As unexpected dangers come her way, she struggles with her decision...
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, no matter how much I wish...**

**I am new to this, well, at least in the Twilight Fandom... I don't know if this idea has been taken before, but if it is, I am not trying to copy.**

**_Full Summary:_ Dr. Carlisle Cullen has made another discovery, one that could change the Cullen's lives forever. Now, Rosalie, the most beautiful and desperate vampire, gets her wish of her life time, her second chance to become a human. As unexpected twists, turns, and danger come her way, she struggles against whether or not it was the best idea of her lifetime.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One: Discovery

Being a vampire, gave me many advantages and everything a person could ever wish for, but I wish for something else. Something that was taken away from me that night long ago, in 1933, when I was just eighteen years old. I always wished there would be some way that I could change back, back into a human.

I don't blame Edward for rescuing me or Carlisle for changing me into a vampire, but sometimes I still wish that I could be human, just like Bella, just like the rest of the people in Forks High School. I knew I would never get that wish, but I can daydream. I had all the time in the world after all.

I heard footsteps coming from the staircase behind our sofa and that brought me back to reality. As I said, I love to daydream. Anyways, I turned my head slightly, so that I could see the staircase and the person coming down from it. But before the person appeared, I heard his voice and knew exactly who it was.

"I did it! I finally found it!" the voice thundered loudly throughout our white mansion. I knew that voice ever since I became a vampire. It was Carlisle and there was something in his hands. I looked at it without much interest. Carlisle had invented lots of new medication for_ humans _to use, medication that could save their lives, medication that _human _doctors could not invent. He never did it for us, not that we ever needed anything to save our own lives. After all, vampires don't get sick or injured easily.

"Rose!" Carlisle called. "I found it!" I nodded to indicate that I had heard him, but gave no other interest into it. He had invented a lot lately, so it wasn't too surprising that he had invented another medication. "Rose! You wouldn't believe it! I actually found it!" Carlisle cried. I still had my back turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"What you find?" I asked, flatly. I turned around slightly to see Carlisle seemingly to be jumping up and down. In all of my very long life, I have never seen him this excited before. He was a calm person, centuries worth of life and experience taught him that, but today, he seemed almost childish.

"Wait one moment, I need to call everyone else too," Carlisle said. As if on cue, the rest of my big family appeared in the family room. Most of them showed no interest at all, they were all tired of Carlisle and his inventions. Only Esme tried to look like she was interested, but I knew she wasn't at all. She could always hide what she was really thinking and put a mask on when needed.

"What did you find, dear?" Esme asked Carlisle in an interested voice. Most _humans _would have fallen for that, thinking it was real. Carlisle cast a glance at Esme, knowing that she wasn't really interested at all, but his jolly mood kept up.

"I found an antidote!" Carlisle said, proudly. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward smiling and he started to clap his hands together.

"You'll like this, Rose!" Edward called to me. I raised one of my eyebrows and shook my head. I highly doubted that I was going to like this invention. Edward laughed and I ignored him. He probably already knew what Carlisle's invention was. After all, he always reads other people's mind, whether they like it or not.

"I am sure I will, Edward," I said in a sarcastic tone. Carlisle was staring at me to Edward and back again. Carlisle winked at me before turning his attention back to everyone in the room.

"What's the antidote for?" Emmett questioned. I laughed. Emmett was always curious about things and he always wanted to solve a mystery whenever one came up. "Oh, Rose, I am just curious!" Emmett told me.

"Right," I muttered.

"The antidote is a cure for vampirism," Carlisle declared. I whipped my head around as fast as lightning. I was very interested in it. Maybe my wish would come true after all.

"How does it work, Carlisle?" I asked him rapidly. The words tumbled out very fast, but I knew he understood what I was asking.

"I told you, you would like it Rose," Edward laughed at me and my reaction to Carlisle's words. I ignored him and waited very impatiently for Carlisle to explain.

"Well, I am not too sure," Carlisle said.

"What?!" I questioned. "You're the inventor and you don't know how it works?" I was almost fuming. He got my hopes up and now it was crashing, crashing before my eyes.

"I just know it cures vampirism, Rosalie," Carlisle said. "You know, medication isn't something that you will know right away. Maybe just the basics of it."

"Do you know the basics of it?" I questioned. He'd better know or I don't know what I'll do.

"Just a little," Carlisle replied. I waited in silence for him to continue, but he didn't say anymore after that.

"Are you going to tell us?" I persisted. I wanted to know.

"Sure, I guess. I don't see another way around it," Carlisle replied. He lifted his hand and ran it through his light colored hair. "Well, you see, vampire venom is very basic solution composed out of two elements of chemistry. So all I did was created a very acidic solution to neutralize the venom and wash it away from your system, transforming you back into a human. The blood from the animal will flow back into your veins and your heart will be able to pump again." The whole house was completely silent. Carlisle looked triumphant, while Jasper looked puzzled.

"I didn't get that first part," Jasper said. Edward tried to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful. Jasper glared at him and punched him in the shoulder, which sounded like a large boulder crashing into the side of the mountain. "What! I didn't study chemistry or biology, for that matter!"

"How long does the transformation last?" I questioned. "Is it painful?"

"That amount of time for the transformation is still a mystery. I have never tested this antidote out before. As for the painful part, I don't think so. You might feel queasy sometimes, but you shouldn't feel pain. You should still be able to move around, living life as you are right now, according to past researches."

"Does it work, Carlisle?" I asked him. His explanation about the basic mechanics of it sounded reasonable and should work.

Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know," was his reply. "Like I said, I haven't tested it out before."

"Who are you going to test it on?" Alice asked. I listened eagerly, hoping that I would be the one.

"I don't know. It's dangerous without knowing if it works or not," Carlisle said. "Maybe we'll test on something else first."

I stood up quickly. "I'll do it," I answered.

"Rose, you heard Carlisle," Emmett said. "It's dangerous."

"Don't worry about it, Emmett. I'll be alright," I told him in the most convincing voice I could manage, but a seed of doubt was planted in my mind. I did not know what would happen. "Vampires don't get hurt or sick easily, so I should be all right," I reasoned to myself.

"I still don't think it's a great idea, Rosalie!" Emmett yelled.

I ignored him and turned to Carlisle. "Can I use it?" I was so close to getting a wish that I thought would never happen. Now, I was desperate to become human again. Carlisle didn't say a word, so I asked him again.

"You might experience some side affects. Like I said, I have never tested this out before," Carlisle muttered in a very low voice, but I still heard.

"It's okay, Carlisle," I told him. I didn't really care what side affects I would experience. I just wanted to be human again.

"No, it's not okay," Emmett said. "I don't want to lose you." I turned my attention back to Emmett.

"You will lose me when I become a human, unless you want to become a human too. I doubt I'd be around much afterwards," I told him, my voice was a little harsh. His eyes widened. Of course, he hadn't thought that far. He didn't think that I would go somewhere else once I became human. Any human with the right mind know that they shouldn't hang out with vampires, since humans are so _breakable_.

"Wha…" Emmett was lost for words. He seemed on the edge of exploding. Silence filled the whole room and it seemed to feel very cold.

"Of course, I might come back and visit," I added for his sake. He really seemed like he was going to explode. He calmed down a little, but still rushed out of the house. Edward followed him out.

"Is this what you really want, Rosalie?" Carlisle said to me softly, after the two boys left. "Of course, I don't know what will happen, but if it succeeds, is it what you want?"

"Yes," I replied. "It is what I want." It has been my dream for sixty five years; I wasn't going to hesitate now. Carlisle sighed.

"We won't stop you, Rose. We don't even know if we have the right to, but just know that all of us will miss you," Esme said, full of emotions. I knew that she didn't want to see me part with them.

"I'll miss you all too, but I will come back to visit sometimes," I told her. Carlisle sighed again.

"Fine, I just hope for the best," he said, reluctantly. "We'll go hunting tonight."

"Hunting?" I asked, slightly confused. What in the world did hunting have to do with this?

"Yes, so that we could put the antidote into the blood. You can't drink it when it is concentrated. I think it'll be too much for yours or anyone's body to handle it," Carlisle said.

"Oh," was all I said. I looked out the window. The sun was hanging low in the sky. It was almost nightfall. I shrugged. It wasn't that long away. I could probably handle it, even though I don't like it. I sat down on the sofa again, looking at the TV that was on. It was broadcasting some sort of news that there were too many bears Goat Rocks Wilderness. I just sat there for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop off a review. Thank you.**

**I know it was a little long for the first chapter, but I didn't know how I could have broken it up into two chapters...**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you Nikkirenzo59 for the review. :) I really appreciate it. :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Happy Ending

Suddenly, the door opened, and then slammed. I saw Edward and Emmett come back in. Edward winked at me, but Emmett walked past without looking at me. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy with Emmett.

"You shouldn't have said that, Rose. You should have broken it to him more easily," Edward's whispered into my ears. "He is having a bit of a hard time accepting it."

I glared at him, irritated. "Well, he'll have to."

"You should go talk to him, Rose," Edward suggested and left without another word. I rolled my eyes, got up from the sofa, and climbed the stairs up to our room. The door was closed when I arrived, but I could hear things being broken inside the room. I knocked.

"Come in," came Emmett's rough reply. I sighed and opened the door. He glanced up at me for a quick moment. "What do you want?" he asked and looked back down to the item that was in his hands. I recognized what it was instantly. It was the white crystal sculpture of me, one that I had given to him during our first wedding. He held it very tightly in his hands.

"I'm sorry," I told him. I did feel a little sorry for him. Emmett knew me ever since he became a vampire and we've been _married _a couple of times, so I guess I owe him an apology.

He looked startled at my reaction. "What?"

"I shouldn't have told you right there and then," I stated. I hated repeating myself. I was still standing couple inches from the door. I didn't want to move into the room when he was so unstable and angry.

"I guess so. I was just shocked that you were going to go away," Emmett said, in a sad tone.

"You can become human again with me. Then we could really get married and have children of our own," I offered him. "Isn't that what you wished for before?"

"Yeah, but it was just so shocking. I don't know if I want to give up my vampire life. It is fun to run so fast and hunt for animals. Nothing will be the same anymore," he said. I nodded. He seemed to have calmed down now, so I approached the couch that he was sitting on and took a seat next to him.

"We can start a new life again. This time it would be normal. We won't need to live forever either. We can have a happy ending," I said.

"A happy ending," he echoed. "It sounds nice, I guess, but I don't know. I like life as it is right now." I snorted. He seemed very deep in thought, so I got up and left.

"Oh, one more thing, Emmett," I told him, before going out the door. "You have to decide tonight, while we are out hunting."

"Yeah, sure," Emmett whispered. I could still sense a tinge of anger in his voice. I closed the door and went downstairs.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were waiting at the front door, ready to go out to hunt. "Ready, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and went over to join them.

"Is Emmett okay?" Jasper asked in a very soft voice. I nodded again.

"I think he is coming tonight," I informed them. I didn't think Emmett was going to go miss out on a hunt for his favorite food. Carlisle nodded. "Where is Edward?" I questioned.

"He's over at Bella's," Esme told me. "I don't think he'll be coming tonight. After all, we just went hunting together two days ago. His eyes were still butterscotch yellow." I nodded, but fumed silently. Edward wouldn't come with me for my last hunt. He was way too interested in Bella these days. I shrugged. I wasn't jealous at Bella anymore, since I was going to get my wish. At that moment, Emmett came down the stair and came over to join us. He threw a smile at me.

"All right," Carlisle said. "Let's go."

"Where are we going tonight?" Emmett asked, curious again.

"Goat Rocks," Esme replied. "It's overpopulated by bears, since everyone stopped hunting there."

"Why?" Emmett asked again. I laughed at him.

"Hunters stopped hunting there ever since they saw the werewolves running around there last year. They are afraid that they are still there," I told him. "It's so obvious."

"Oh," was his reply. We started running southeast towards Mount Rainier. It was silent as we ran there. We were running too fast to have a conversation. Goat Rocks wasn't too far, well for us at least. It only took an hour to get there. Suddenly, we stopped.

"We're here," Carlisle announced. I stared at all the familiar landscape, the mountains, the trees, and the position of the rocks. This was probably the last time that I was going to be there, the last time that I would hunt around here.

I slowly gave myself over to my other sense. This would also be my last time using it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it is short, but I didn't want the next chapter to be too long so I decided to split it up into two chapters. :) Please review, thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are the best! :)**

**Nikkirenzo59 - -hehe- Glad that you like it! :)**

**MoonStarWithWings - We'll have to wait and find out. -hehe- Mysteries. :D**

**Bubbz - Thank you for reviewing and favoriting this story. :)**

**Okay, onto the third chapter!! :D**

* * *

Chapter Three: Surprises

The sky was had a dark purple tinge to it. The wind blew soundlessly through the trees. The trees were dark and shadowed by the twilight sky. I inclined my head a little and then I opened my mouth to taste the fresh night air. There was a powerful scent in the air. At that instant; I knew bears were close around the clearing where I stand.

I bent my knees a little and crouched behind a tree that concealed me from its view. I was careful to stay downwind so that the bear would not detect my scent. Under the dim light, I could see that the bear was a cub with brown fur covering his whole body. It was lumbering around the forest, searching for something to eat. This probably wasn't the best bear to hunt in this forest, since its mother or father would be around, watching it closely, just like protective parents. "That would be me someday," I thought to myself.

The cub was lumbering over to the tree that I was hiding behind, so I didn't have much time. I leaned forward and sprang onto the cub's back. It yowled in surprise. It turned around and tried to swat me off of its back, but very quickly, I took a bite. I felt the blood enter my mouth. It was a wonderful taste and would have drunk it if I was thirsty, but I had to leave some for the antidote to be added into it. The cub fell to the ground, cried in agony, and was forever still. It would not see the light of day again.

Just then, out of the trees, burst another brown bear. It had its teeth bared and claws extended. I leapt up and dropped into my hunting crouch, ready for the bear to attack. This one was probably one of the cub's parents. It charged forward, aiming his claws at my head. I ducked reflexively and punched it hard in the stomach. It yowled in pain and slashed desperately at me over and over again. I dodged them easily, thanks to my inhuman speed.

It lowered his claws a little bit and took a deep breath. That was the moment that I needed. It was tired out and it had dropped its guard. I took advantage of that moment and rammed myself into it. It flew across the clearing and into a tree trunk. Quickly, I ran over to the fallen bear and took a bite out of its hind leg. It yowled and became still. The venom was seeping through its blood system, paralyzing it with pain. I took one more bite and it was dead.

Triumphant, I lifted the two bears in my arms with my inhuman strength and went back to where Carlisle was waiting. I dropped the two bears onto the forest floor in front of him.

"Good hunting?" he greeted me with a grim smile.

"Yes, Carlisle," I replied, impatient to get the antidote into the bear's blood so that I could drink it and become human again.

"We will wait for the others to come," Carlisle told me. He probably sensed my impatience and eagerness for the antidote. Not soon after that, Esme and Alice both came back with light golden yellow eyes. They greeted Carlisle and me and waited patiently for everyone else to arrive. Jasper and Emmett came back together, laughing over some matter that they found funny. I didn't bother asking them. I didn't need to hear their cheerful chatter, since I was going to be leaving them behind. Alice suddenly gasped at my side and directed my attention towards her.

"What is it, Alice? Do you see something?" I asked her. I didn't even know why I was asking. Maybe it was just my natural reaction whenever she gasped suddenly like that.

"You'll find out soon," Alice told me, but her voice had a little tinge of sadness in it. I couldn't fathom it, but I shrugged. It didn't really matter, for I was going to be human again. Another feeling rose up in my chest, a feeling of fear. What if the antidote didn't work? What if it had dangerous and fatal side affects? I angrily shook my head and tossed my worries aside. I was going to go through with this. I wasn't going to back out when I was so close to reaching my dream.

"Rosalie, you ready?" Carlisle asked, disturbing me from my thoughts.

I took a deep breath to calm my fears. "Yes," I replied. "I'm ready."

"Alright then," was all Carlisle said. He swiftly took a cup out from his pocket and squeezed some of the cub's reddish blood into it, actually all of the cub's blood, since there wasn't much left. Then he took out his vial of antidote and dropped a few drops into the blood. He gave it to me. "Before you drink it, stir it a little first."

I did what I was told and then lifted the cup to my mouth. This was the first time in many years that I did this motion. I never used a cup as a vampire. We didn't need it. But then, I remembered that once I became a human, I would have to use it more and more, every time that I needed to drink something. I poured the drink into my mouth. It had a peculiar taste to it. It was probably the antidote. Blood usually tasted like honey to me, but this was something different. It had a bitter taste to it. It tasted like rust and smelled really bad. It was also burning, but not as strong as the fire that I felt when being changed into a vampire. I made a face, but swallowed it.

I didn't feel any different. "Is it working, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Remember, it takes a little while," he answered me. I nodded.

Emmett cast a glance at my direction and smiled. He went up to Carlisle. "Can I have that too?" I widened my eyes in shock. I had never thought he would give up his vampire life, but I guess I was wrong. He really did want to be with me. Carlisle, on the other hand, did not look surprised at all.

"Emmett--" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Don't worry," Emmett whispered and turned his attention back to Carlisle. "Can I?"

"Yes, you can, Emmett, if that is what you wish," Carlisle replied. Carlisle took the cup from my hand and went onto the other bear that I had brought back. He squeezed the bear's blood out of it and into the cup. Then he poured the antidote into it. "Stir it a little before drinking it," Carlisle instructed again.

Emmett hesitated a little, but he did what he was told to and drank the fluid out of the cup. He made a very weird sound and then swallowed the fluid. "Thanks, Carlisle," he called. Carlisle nodded. Emmett came to join me by my side.

"You didn't need to, Emmett," I whispered him. "You could still have your vampire life." He shook his head.

"Remember that discussion that we had earlier today?" he asked me. I nodded. Of course I remember. It was only couple hours ago. "Well, I was thinking about that all through the afternoon and the hunt and I decided that a happy ending sounded better to eternal vampire life, so I went with it. Now I can be with you as long as you like."

"Emmett, thanks," I told him and the two of us hugged each other.

"Let's get back," Carlisle said. "We don't need to be here anymore." We all started to turn to leave, but a voice suddenly came out of the darkness. I peered around to spot the owner of the voice, but I found that my eyes weren't as keen as they used to be. A figure came running out of the trees and stopped in front of Carlisle.

"Wait," the voice said. I recognized that voice right away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As I promised, this chapter was longer than the last. :) Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. (I know I left you at a cliffie...) :) I hope I didn't scare you all too much... it was kind of vivid... well, the first part at least. heh Well, if you have the time, please review. Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for updating so late... been busy and had a little writer's block, but I managed to write this chapter out. :)**

**Bubbz - You'll find out in this chapter. :) -hehe-**

**Nikkirenzo56 - -hehe- I love cliffies. :D lol**

**Your-brown-eyed-angel - Here's the long waited chapter. :D Sorry for the wait... **

**MoonStarWithWings - Agreed. :D**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Unexpected

"Edward?" I asked. So, Edward had come after all. I also noticed he was carrying something on his back.

"Yeah, it's me, Rose. You thought I wouldn't make it in time, didn't you?" Edward asked and smiled, though the smile didn't touch his eyes. He was torn between something, but I had no idea what or why.

He turned his attention back to Carlisle. "I have debated over this ever since you announced the antidote to us, but I have come to a decision. May I use some of your antidote also?"

I looked surprised. Edward was Carlisle's first "son" and now he wanted to become human again? I couldn't fathom it until I thought of Bella. Of course, he wanted to be with Bella as long as she lived. Now since Carlisle came up with this antidote, Bella wouldn't need to be changed into a vampire and Edward was probably happy about that. I waited tensely for Carlisle answer. Was he going to let him?

Carlisle sighed. "I never knew if you wanted me to change you at the beginning, but I did it because of your mother's plea and my selfishness. I didn't know if it was right or not, didn't know if I should have just let you go or not," He paused and began some moments later. "Of course you can use it. As long as you're happy, I am happy too," Carlisle said, emotionally. Edward set the bear, that was hanging from his back, down and for the third time that night, Carlisle bent down to make the antidote. He gave it to Edward and told him the same instructions. Edward nodded and drank the antidote.

"Carlisle, you've been a great dad and taught me much. I will come back to visit you often," Edward promised after he drank the antidote.

"Of course," Carlisle smiled. "All three of you will always be in my heart, but this isn't the final goodbye, for you are still vampires. You need to wait a while before becoming a human again and during this time, you should stay with us, just in case something goes wrong."

The three of us nodded, but I could see that in Edward's eyes, he was sad. Either it was the amount of time he had to be away from Bella, or it was leaving Carlisle and his vampire family behind. Emmett was in front of me and soon, we were all running again, through the dark night. The only light came from the moon that was starting to wane.

The trip back took a lot longer than the trip getting to Goat Rocks. We had to stop frequently for me and Emmett to catch a breath. Edward seemed okay so far. It was probably the antidote taking an effect on us. I was frustrated that I couldn't keep up with the others, but I guess I'd have to get used to it, since I would be living the rest of my life like that. I would need to breathe, I would have to sleep, and I would have to do all those things that humans do.

By the time that we got home, to Carlisle's white mansion, it was almost sunrise. The trip back had taken us an incredible amount of time and I was so tired. Carlisle had stopped right in front of a yellow pickup truck.

"What is a pickup truck doing here?" I asked, wearily. We never liked pickup trucks, since they were bulky and didn't go as fast as we'd like to.

"I don't know," breathed Carlisle. "I think there's someone waiting for us inside, even though we had no idea who." He took a big breathe to calm himself down a little. He pushed the front door open and the rest of us followed. There, sitting on our couch was a little girl with another man. I knew exactly who they were. I hissed under my breath.

"Jane, Felix," Carlisle greeted them. "Did you need something?" They got up from the couch in a quick, lithe motion and stood in front of us.

"Yes, actually, we do," Jane said, chuckling a bit.

"I don't think we have much time, so I am going to get straight to the point," Felix said. Jasper looked confused.

"We have some other things that need to be done in Volterra, but Aro said this was more important," Jane said when she saw Jasper's look.

"Anyways, we have noticed that you, Carlisle, have been inventing much lately and there was one that we heard about that we are interested in," Felix stated. We tensed. We all knew what they were after, but as to how they knew, was still a mystery. This was the first day, well, second day that Carlisle had told finished creating his antidote for vampirism.

"Would you elaborate on that a little bit more?" Carlisle asked. "Which invention? As you said, I have indeed invented lots lately, but which one in particular has interested the Volturi?" I knew that Carlisle was just trying to buy time with them, thinking of some way to get them out of this situation.

"Don't play dumb with us, Carlisle," Jane said, irritated. "You know exactly which one would concern us."

"And what is wrong with that invention?" Carlisle asked. From the look on his face, he was thinking hard.

"It is interesting that you found a way to cure vampirism, but did you think about what would happen afterwards?" Jane questioned.

"Yes, the vampires that drank it would become humans," Carlisle replied.

"And then people that aren't vampires would know of our existence. Remember the one rule? Keep vampires a secret?" Felix asked.

"Yes, but all those humans have been vampires before, so they would know of our existence already," Carlisle said, calmly. Felix and Jane processed the information a little bit.

"But still, they are _humans_," Jane said, but knew they were losing the fight. Carlisle has always been good at reasoning things.

"Humans that were once vampires," Carlisle said. "Besides they won't spill out anything to other people. Tell Aro to not worry about it. It's all under control."

"Yeah, sure," Jane said. "You are coming with us to see Aro, Carlisle. You are going to explain this to him and we'll see if he approves of it or not." Carlisle looked surprised. He hadn't gone to Volterra in years, ever since he left them hundreds of years ago.

"Why?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"I already told you, hadn't I?" Jane shot back.

"We're preparing to leave," Jane said to Felix and Carlisle.

"So soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Wait," Alice interrupted. "You are going to go with them? What if they kill you? You know, you never go to the Volturi unless you wanted to die." Alice's voice was so soft and musical and had tension in it.

"There's no other way around it," Carlisle replied. "I will be fine." I knew Alice didn't buy that, but she said nothing else.

"We're leaving now, Carlisle," came Felix's rough voice.

I saw Carlisle turn towards us. "I'll see you all soon," was Carlisle's last words before he went with Jane and Felix.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you weren't disappointed... I tried to make it interesting. -hehe- Anyways, please review if you have time. Thank you! :)**


End file.
